


Methos and Joe -- A Conversation

by ReneeMR



Category: Hghlander - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hghlander, Joe - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoiler for 'Methos Rocks.'  Something I'd been thinking about and thought it might be amusing. Mild language. Pretty tame.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted 6-27-09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos and Joe -- A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I'm just sayin', it looks, you know..."

"Come on, Joe, you've known me how long?"

"Uh, well, since you came to Paris."

"Right. And..."

"What the hell are you gettin' at, Adam?"

"Jillian."

"Who Jillian?"

"Jillian O'Hara. Watcher? Here in Paris? We hooked up for a while."

"Yeah? Oh. Hooked up?"

"Come on, Joe, buy a clue. Okay, try this one. Alexa."

"All right. Yeah? What about her? She was a nice kid."

"Exactly, Joe!"

"Damn, Me--Adam, what does this have to do with Mac?!

"Okay, Joe, calm down. Look, what do Jilly, Alexa, Grace Chandel, Rebecca, even bloody Cassandra all have in common?"

"Grace and Rebecca? You mean...Oh, man, we were pretty sure you and Rebecca...Grace? When?"

"Focus, focus Joe."

"Would you just please spit it out?! You're givin' me a headache!"

"Fine. Fine. They're women, Joe. Nice, soft, curvy, small women."

"So. Um. What you're sayin'..."

"Duncan MacLeod is not my type."

End


End file.
